Riven, the remnants of Noxus
by holyavaroli
Summary: A short bio of a, could have been league champion... a different way of portraying riven.


Riven, The remnants of Noxus.

Melee, fighter.

Attack.

(::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: )

Defense.

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: )

Magic.

(:::::::::: )

Difficulty.

(::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: )

Abilities.

(Passive) Rest when you're dead.

Riven buffs nearby wounded allies, giving them increased movement and attack speed depending on their current health. If an ally is above fifty percent HP they will not be buffed.

Death note.

Riven marks an enemy for six seconds. If the enemy receives over ten percent of their missing health as damage they will be feared for small amount of time. While a target is marked with Death note they receive damage over time.

Flesh wound.

Riven slashes all enemies in front of her dealing physical damage as well as inflicting deep wounds on all the targets. Deep wounds deals damage depending on the enemies max health as well as decreases healing effects by fifty percent.

Life stealer.

Riven leaps to a target enemy damaging them as well as applying on-hit effects. If the target is killed by the leap, Life stealer becomes refreshed. If Riven gains an assist with this ability Life stealer becomes (Skewer) for the next four seconds. Skewer causes Riven to jump to a target and impale them, stunning and damaging them.

Death to all who oppose me!

Riven draws power from the fallen warriors on the battlefield, stealing a percentage of their damage and claims it as her own. Cannot steal damage if target has been dead for more than ten seconds. This caps at two hundred bonus damage.

Lore.

In mortal life Riven was a proud soldier of the Noxian army. In death she is a terrifying example of vengeance.

When she was young Riven was told of glorious battles and brave soldiers in the Noxian army. She dreamed of becoming one of those soldiers herself one day. For that she trained recklessly. She would push her limits and then break through them. Her reckless training and small concern for personal safety made her an idol for the Noxian citizens. It did not take long for the military to accept her and train her in their ranks. She grew up to be one of the strongest soldiers to ever walk the Noxian military grounds.

The Grand general of Noxus gifted her a large runic blade and a heavy armor, capable of blocking almost any attacks. When she was first deployed to Ionia she took the welcoming sound of battle with glee. For months her squad plowed through the Ionian villages. But soon she came to realize that this was no glorious battle. For months had they slaughtered defenseless men, women, and children. There was no honor in that.

One day the group came into an ambush. A well coordinated assault from the Ionian led by Irelia, The Will of the Blades. Surprised by the sudden organization of the Ionians, Riven was forced to call for retreat. As she lit the emergency flare in order to get reinforcement she was instead greeted by a devastating chemical barrage. In front of her eyes both Ionians and Noxians melted apart as the chemicals rained down on them. She realized this was the end. But the Noxians had betrayed her. And betrayal always lead to gruesome fate. Riven didn't die that day.

The poisonous chemicals affected her very soul. Turning her undead. She rose from her grave. As she realized what Noxus had done to her she lashed out in anger. Attacking the closest human being. Irelia. The two fought for hours until Riven finally collapsed. Irelia however took pity on the undead soldier. She gave Riven a choice. Redeem herself and do what was right. Fight for the ones who couldn't defend themselves. Riven considered the options. The glorious battle was a Noxian lie. A lie she would make them pay for. On her bleeding soul she swore that she would fight for Irelia as long as she could. But she also swore to claim vengeance on those who had betrayed her. And the League gives her a nice opportunity to claim vengeance over and over again.

"Noxus's honor died with me." Riven, the remnants of Noxus.

Quotes.

(Picking)

"Do you fear the dark?"

(Movement)

"My darkness is my clearing light."

"My loyalty is to Irelia only."

"Push through."

"The lands withers at my touch."

"So cold. So empty."

"Their warriors trembles by my presence"."

"They fear me."

"My blade thirsts."

"I will pay for my sins. eventually"

(Attacking)

"Their death will bolster me."

"My blade will taste their flesh!"

"For Irelia!"

"Tremble before your end!"

"Weak cowards!"

"Puny waste of life!"

"So weak! So fragile!"

(Taunt)

"Run away! I have no time for weaklings."

"Stand aside. There is no need for you to die in vain."

(Joke)

"Dead men tell no tales? What about women?"

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't live a little..."

(Special) upon killing a Noxian champ.

"Vengeance!"

"You are all weak!"

"No honor! No mercy!"


End file.
